


get that old feeling when you walk through that door

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Tsuna was finally going to be joining middle school with his Guide. He just hoped his Guide hadn't terrorised the school too much while waiting for him...(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	get that old feeling when you walk through that door

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Saving All My Love For You" by Whitney Houston. Because, again, these boys are Dramatic with absolutely no reason to be xD

“Well, Hibari-san, Sawada-kun, it looks like all this is up to date,” the principal of Namimori Middle said finally, setting aside the paperwork Tsuna and Nana had brought with them to show the results of Tsuna’s advancement tests. “We would be glad to have young Tsunayoshi as a student of our school.” Tsuna beamed, so overjoyed it was almost radiating from him – it would be, if he hadn’t had his mild empathic ability locked down firmly. He had knuckled down and worked hard over the past three years, and had managed to push himself up almost two whole years of schooling. He would be in his first year of middle school, and had advanced enough that joining in the middle of the year wouldn’t harm his grades. He was now only a year behind Kyoya instead of two, and the rest of this first year should be easy enough that he would remain a single year behind. His Guide was incredibly intelligent, but had not let himself be advanced – he didn’t want to be further from Tsuna, and honestly? Tsuna agreed.

“Thank you, Sensei,” he said politely, bowing just far enough that it wasn’t rude. He’d been learning his role as Alpha Prime for the territory over the past few years, and was settling into it nicely, but he still needed to play it normal for the mundane population. Where possible, anyway. “I will be sure to maintain the standard Namimori Middle requires of its students.”

The principal looked somewhere between flattered, reassured, and utterly confused, and – not for the first time – Tsuna wondered just _what_ his Guide had managed in his year-and-a-half at the school.

“That is good to hear,” the flustered man said finally. “If you would come with me, we can get you settled into your classroom before the first break,” he added, standing, and Tsuna did the same with a smile. Nana stood as well, pressing a kiss to Tsuna’s cheek while her hand rested on his shoulder.

“I need to get back to the Centre, but I’ll be home by the time you get back,” she promised him, and then smiled politely at the principal. “Since everything is sorted here, I understand?” she queried sweetly. The principal gulped and nodded rapidly, his heartbeat picking up speed for a bit, and Nana murmured a “that is good to hear” before kissing Tsuna’s cheek again and drifting out of the room.

Tsuna did so love his mother. And she’d just gotten more deadly since coming online and marrying Mama Kimiko.

“Shall we, sensei?” he asked politely, and the man startled and drew a handkerchief out of his pocket to mop at his sweaty forehead.

“Yes, yes, let’s go,” he said rapidly. “I will have a runner bring your schedule to your classroom by the midmorning break.”

“Thank you,” Tsuna said again, and then fell into a comfortable silence as he was accompanied to his new classroom.

As they went, he let his senses extend to map the school properly and find out where his Pride members and Guide were.

He knew the instant his Guide sensed his proximity, and paused in the middle of the hallway to turn towards his rapidly-approaching partner. The principal carried on for a few steps, but then realised Tsuna was no longer in-step with him and also turned.

“Sawada-kun?” the man began, and Tsuna glanced at him with laughing eyes.

“You are aware that Hibari Kyoya and I are a Sentinel-Guide pair, yes?” he asked, and was unkindly amused by how much the man paled. “He knows I’m here and is approaching.”

“O-oh,” the man stammered, but Tsuna ignored him in favour of turning towards his Guide.

Kyoya rounded the corner at a fast walk, and Tsuna smiled as he took a few steps towards him to meet him halfway. He buried his face in his Guide’s neck, arms wrapping around his waist firmly as Kyoya ducked his head to hide it in Tsuna’s riotous brown hair.

“What are you doing here?” his Guide whispered, quiet enough that it was only audible to Tsuna because of his enhanced hearing.

“You know how Ryohei’s mother has been tutoring me? I got advanced a grade and a bit,” Tsuna explained quietly, pulling back to smile up at his Guide. “So I’m here six months earlier than expected. By the time you graduate, I should be ready to advance with you.”

Kyoya’s eyes went soft, even as his expression remained mostly stoic, and Tsuna could feel his love and awe and fond amusement through the bond they shared.

“My Sentinel,” his Guide murmured, and Tsuna beamed up at him.

“My Guide,” he replied just as softly, and Kyoya finally released his shoulders so they could part. Kyoya then drew on his cold mask and nodded briskly to the principal, before striding off as if he’d not just left his classroom to come cuddle Tsuna in the middle of the hallway.

Tsuna sent amusement and love at his partner through their bond and turned his attention back to the principal with a bright, slightly fierce smile.

“Shall we continue?” he asked, already moving, and the principal had no choice but to fall into step with him.

Much to Tsuna’s relief, he was in the class with people he knew – Kurokawa Hana, Kyoko’s best friend and a recently-identified latent Sentinel, and Yamamoto Takeshi, a fellow online Sentinel – as well as a whole bunch he recognised from elementary school but had not really known. All those who knew his face from elementary school paled when they saw him, peering behind him as if looking for Kyoya, but when the older boy didn’t appear, they relaxed slowly. A few even offered timid but welcoming smiles.

“My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna,” he said by rote, bowing politely. “Please take care of me.”

“You can take the empty seat near Yamamoto-kun, Sawada-kun,” the sensei said, the principal having already disappeared, and Tsuna gave a nod before doing just that. Takeshi grinned at him, all but radiating his pleasure at Tsuna being in his class, and from a few seats over, Kurokawa looked at him and gave a little nod, a small smile tucked into the corners of her lips. Tsuna returned it, and then turned his attention towards the front of the class. He would find out at lunch, if not the morning break, just what his Guide had been up to while Tsuna was stuck back in elementary school.

At least with Chrome being off in Tokyo for training with Japan’s strongest – and only – Mist-Sentinel, she wouldn’t have to deal with any possible consequences of Kyoya’s ridiculousness.

Much later, up on the school roof during their lunch break, Tsuna pinned his Guide with a flat stare. He’d heard some very _interesting_ stories from Hana and Takeshi, and was going to have to reprimand Tetsuya and Ryohei for letting Kyoya go so far. Their temporary daily separation was not an excuse to take over an entire school!

“Disciplinary Committee? Really, Kyoya?”

His Guide had the grace to look at least _vaguely_ repentant, but that didn’t exactly help when Tsuna could sense his lack of remorse. Kyoya had no shame, and didn’t even try to fake his emotions. He felt far too smug at Tsuna’s exasperation, and the Sentinel huffed. He shook his head, and then cuddled up to Kyoya to spend some time grounding his senses on the older boy. Control was getting harder as they got older, but they were still working towards their threefold bond. Two aspects were already done, but until Tsuna could do a full, proper sensory imprint when Kyoya’s biochemistry stabilised towards the latter half of puberty, twofold was all they could manage, and Tsuna’s control was beginning to suffer as a result.

They would endure, though, as they always did.


End file.
